Warriors Generator :3
by EchoesOfTheNight
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, but I thought it would be fun. Find out your life as a warrior! (I'll make it unique)
1. Name

**So I felt like it would be fun to make one of these ;) **

**I've seen quite a few, mostly just names, but when I saw Birdflame's I was like: "you know what? I should do one of these too! It'll be fun :D" (So please don't get mad at me birdie, I'll make it different from yours okie? :3)**

**And so I did. I'll try to make this different than others, and please don't accuse me of copying, I'm not trying too. **

**So yeah, time for it! (Oh and this will be in place of other chapters sorry xD)**

**I'll start with the names! :D**

**Instructions: Use your initials to find your prefix! Use the letter highest in the alphabet. (Example: In the initials OB look at the B's)**

AA: Daisy

AB or BA: Golden

AC or CA: Crow

AD or DA: Fuzzy

AE or EA: Furze

AF or FA: Dapple

AG or GA: Frost

AH or HA: Dark

AI or IA: Fox

AJ or JA: Dawn

AK or KA: Flower

AL or LA: Dew

AM or MA: Flint

AN or NA: Doe

AO or OA: Fleet

AP or PA: Dove

AQ or QA: Flame

AR or RA: Drift

AS or SA: Fire

AT or TA: Duck

AU or UA: Finch

AV or VA: Dusk

AW or WA: Ferret

AX or XA: Flail

AY or YA: Dust

AZ or ZA: Fern

BB: Eagle

BC or CB: Fennel

BD or DB: Ebony

BE or EB: Feather

BF or FB: Echo

BG or GB: Fawn

BH or HB: Ember

BI or IB: Fallow

BJ or JB: Fallen

BK or KB: Acorn

BL or LB: Creek

BM or MB: Berry

BN or NB: Breeze

BO or OB: Adder

BP or PB: Copper

BQ or QB: Amber

BR or RB: Clover

BS or SB: Apple

BT or TB: Cloud

BU or UB: Ash

BV or VB: Claw

BW or WB: Aspen

BX or XB: Ant

BY or YB: Cinder

BZ or ZB: Arch

CC: Badger

CD or DC: Cherry

CE or EC: Bark

CF or FC: Cedar

CG or GC: Beech

CH or HC: Bumble

CI or IC: Birch

CJ or JC: Brindle

CK or KC: Bird

CL or LC: Bright

CM or MC: Black

CN or NC: Briar

CO or OC: Blizzard

CP or PC: Bramble

CQ or QC: Brave

CR or RC: Blossom

CS or SC: Bracken

CT or TC: Blue

CU or UC: Bounce

CV or VC: Goose

CW or WC: Little

CX or XC: Green

CY or YC: Gorse

CZ or ZC: Lion

DD: Gray

DE or ED: Lily

DF or FD: Grass

DG or GD: Lightning

DH or HD: Hail

DI or ID: Leopard

DJ or JD: Hare

DK or KD: Leaf

DL or LD: Hawk

DM or MD: Lark

DN or ND: Hazel

DO or OD: Larch

DP or PD: Heather

DQ or QD: Lake

DR or RD: Hickory

DS or SD: Kestrel

DT or TD: Holly

DU or UD: Jump

DV or VD: Jagged

DW or WD: Lichen

DX or XD: Haven

DY or YD: Jay

DZ or ZD: Honey

EE: Ivy

EF or FE: Ice

EG or GE: Log

EH or HE: Pear

EI or IE: Lost

EJ or JE: Pale

EK or KE: Mallow

EL or LE: Owl

EM or ME: Marsh

EN or NE: Olive

EO or OE: Alder

EP or PE: Bubble

EQ or QE: Crystal

ER or RE: Deer

ES or SE: Eel

ET or TE: Almond

EU or UE: Newt

EV or VE: Oat

EW or WE: Lizard

EX or XE: Otter

EY or YE: Milk

EZ or ZE: Mud

FF: Maple

FG or GF: Oak

FH or HF: Meadow

FI or IF: Night

FJ or JF: Mint

FK or KF: Nettle

FL or LF: Misty (Or mist, if you'd prefer it)

FM or MF: Mouse

FN or NF: Moss (Or mossy if you like it better)

FO or OF: Moth

FP or PF: Morning

FQ or QF: Mole

FR or RF: Moon

FS or SF: Arctic

FT or TF: Brook

FU or UF: Butterfly

FV or VF: Cliff

FW or WF: Desert

FX or XF: Eclipse

FY or YF: Fierce

FZ or ZF: Fog

GG: Forest

GH or HG: Gale

GI or IG: Pebble

GJ or JG: Sharp

GK or KG: Petal

GL or LG: Shadow

GM or MG: Pine

GN or NG: Shade

GO or OG: Plum

GP or PG: Sedge

GQ or QG: Seed

GR or RG: Poppy

GS or SG: Sand

GT or TG: Pounce

GU or UG: Sage

GV or VG: Prickle

GW or WG: Rye

GX or XG: Primrose

GY or YG: Russet

GZ or ZG: Quail

HH: Hurricane

HI or IH: Rowan

HJ or JH: Rabbit

HK or KH: Rain

HL or LH: Rose

HM or MH: Raven

HO or OH: Rock

HP or PH: Red

HQ or QH: Rush

HR or RH: Robin

HS or SH: Reed

HT or TH: River

HU or UH: Ripple

HV or VH: Seed

HW or WH: Perch

HX or XH: Scorch

HY or YH: Pike

HZ or ZH: Sheep

II: Ice

IJ or JI: Shell

IK or KI: Tall

IL or LI: Autumn

IM or MI: Shimmer

IN or NI: Swift

IO or OI: Shining

IP or PI: Sweet

IQ or QI: Shrew

IR or RI: Swallow

IS or SI: Silver

IT or TI: Sun

IU or UI: Sky

IV or VI: Stumpy

IW or WI: Slight

IX or XI: Sneeze

IY or YI: Slate

IZ or ZI: Storm

JJ: Juniper

JK or KJ: Small

JL or LJ: Stone

JM or MJ: Smoke (Or smoky if you like that better)

JN or NJ: Jade

JO or OJ: Starling

JP or PJ: Snail

JQ or QJ: Squirrel

JR or RJ: Snake

JS or SJ: Spotted

JT or TJ: Dandelion

JU or UJ: Splash

JV or VJ: Stoat

JW or WJ: Stag

JX or XJ: Shred

JY or YJ: Snow

JZ or ZJ: Spider

KK: Soft

KL or LK: Speckle

KM or MK: Song

KN or NK: Sparrow

KO or OK: Soot

KP or PK: Sorrel

KQ or QK: Keen

KR or RK: Kelp

KS or SK: Talon

KT or TK: Yellow

KU or UK: Tangle

KV or VK: Woolly

KW or WK: Tansy

KX or XK: Wish

KY or YK: Coast

KZ or ZK: Whisker

LL: Lime

LM or ML: Lemon

LN or NL: Lotus

LO or OL: Lily

LP or PL: Light

LQ or QL: Wolf

LR or RL: Tawny

LS or SL: Wind

LT or TL: Thistle

LU or UL: Boulder

LV or VL: Timber

LW or WL: Coal

LX or XL: Yarrow

LY or YL: Furry

LZ or ZL: Spark

MM: Mountain

MN: Mushroom

MO or OM: Mango

MP or PM: Mallow

MQ or QM: Wild

MR or RM: Willow

MS or SM: Thorn

MT or TM: White

MU or UM: Torn

MV or VM: Trout

MW or WM: Tumble

MX or XM: Wet

MY or YM: Thrush

MZ or ZM: Weed

NN: Nascent

NO or ON: Laurel

NP or PN: Thunder

NQ or QN: Web

NR or RN: Tiger

NS or SN: Weasel

NT or TN: Tiny

NU or UN: Twig

NV or VN: Wasp

NW or WN: Vixen

NX or XN: Toad

NY or YN: Vine

NZ or ZN: Vole

OO: Ocean

OP or PO: Oil

OQ or QO: Orange

OR or RO: Bubble

OS or SO: Wolf

OT or TO: Claw

OU or UO: Bird

OV or VO: Twisted

OW or WO: Jump

OX or XO: Howl

OY or YO: Grape

OZ or ZO: Dapple

PP: Panther

PQ or QP: Peak

PR or RP: Lavender

PS or SP: Lilac

PT or TP: Mole

PU or UP: Ember

PV or VP: Bumble

PW or WP: Frozen

PX or XP: Hail

PY or YP: Berry

PZ or ZP: Vole

QQ: Quiet

QR or RQ: Pumpkin

QS or SQ: Pigeon

QT or TQ: Pepper

QU or UQ: Night

QV or VQ: Ice

QW or WQ: Flight

QX or XQ: Small

QY or YQ: Silver

QZ or ZQ: Snow

RR: Ridge

RS or SR: River

RT or TR: Rock

RU or UR: Raccoon

RV or VR: Prickle

RW or WR: Ripple

RX or XR: Storm

RY or YR: Blossom

RZ or ZR: Lily

SS: Shore

ST or TS: Spring

SU or US: Stream

SV or VS: Star

SW or WS: Sugar

SX or XS: Swift

SY or YS: Lava

SZ or ZS: Dove

TT: Tainted

TU or UT: Palm

TV or VT: Tropical

TW or WT: Tulip

TX or XT: Tomato

TY or YT: Turtle

TZ or ZT: Tiger

UU: Unicorn (I'm sorry I ran out of ideas)

UV or VU: Moon

UW or WU: Leaf

UX or XU: Cream

UY or YU: Melon

UZ or ZU: Fish

VV: Volcano

VW or WV: Violet

VX or XV: Vanilla

VY or YV: Red

VZ or ZV: Borage

WW: Winter

WX or XW: Wave

WY or YW: Nut

WZ or ZW: Whale

XX: Ant

XY or YX: Beetle

XZ or ZX: Buzzard

YY: Burdock

YZ or ZY: Seed

ZZ: Chervil

**Oh my GOD that took forever, plus I ran out of names! So if your name isn't gender appropriate, or just plain stupid, feel free to use the first two letters of your first name instead. If it's still bad then choose your own, okay?**

**Now the suffixes:**

**Choose the third (Or last) letter of your last name:**

A: Berry

B: Bird

C: Blaze

D: Breeze

E: Claw

F: Cloud

G: Ear

H: Fang

I: Feather

J: Flight

K: Flower

L: Foot

M: Fur

N: Heart

O: Leaf

P: Leap

Q: Mist

R: Nose

S: Pelt

T: Petal

U: Shine

V: Song

W: Storm

X: Stream

Y: Tail

Z: Wing

**Okay so if your suffix isn't good, just change to the first letter of your last name. Anyway I hope you had fun, part two will be coming soon :)**

**I got Berryflower, and I actually used that name in my story Born Into Stars, haha!**

**What did you get?**

**Review!**


	2. Age and rank

**Hello! It's time to find your age and rank :)**

**Instructions: To find your age in moons, find what place in the alphabet the starting letter is (Example: in Leafpelt, since L is 12****th**** in the alphabet, you would be 12 moons of age)**

**Once you have your age, find your rank**

==If you are 5 moons or less, you are a kit regardless, and will change your suffix to kit==

==If you are between 6 and 11 moons, you are an apprentice. If you have a pet cat you are a medicine apprentice. Change your suffix to paw==

==If you are 25 or 26 moons, you are an elder==

==If you are 12-16 or 22 moons you are a warrior==

==If you're 18 or 19 moons you are a medicine cat==

==If you are 20, 21, or 23 moons you are a deputy==

==And in the rare occasion of 17 or 24 moons you are a leader. Your age minus 7 is how many lives you have lost==

**That was a little short and simple, but I hope you enjoyed part 2! **

**I am Berrykit, obviously a kit. :)**

**Review who you are!**


	3. Clan

**Hullo, Time to find your clan :)**

**Instructions: Find the last letter of your warrior **_**prefix**_**. Find its place in the alphabet. **

1-6 is Thunderclan

7-11 is Shadowclan

12-16 is Riverclan

17-21 is Windclan

22-26 is Skyclan

**I am Berrykit, a kit of Skyclan**

**Review what you got! **


	4. Appearance

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait, but now find your appearance! (FIXED)**

**Fur color: (Instructions: find your hair color)**

Very dark brown: White fur

Red: Gray tabby

Black: Sandy (Yellow)

Dark brown: Light gray

Light blonde: Ginger

Brown: Blue-gray

Golden brown: Black (with white chest and belly)

Blonde: Dark gray

Dirty blonde: Black

Dyed: Calico

Strawberry blonde: Tortoiseshell

Light brown: Siamese

Highlights: Brown

Light red/ Orange: Light brown tabby

White (Or very light blonde): Dappled

Other: Mottled (Your hair color)

**Eyes: (Instructions: find your eye color)**

Gray: Light blue

Blue: Deep blue

Hazel: Green

Brown: Amber

Green: Yellow

**Also:**

**Your fur length is your hair length (Short, medium, long, super long)**

**If you are under 5 feet, you have a subtly tail, and if you are 5 feet or taller, you have a full length tail. **

**If you have any major injuries, you have a scar where the injury is. If the part with the scar doesn't make sense, have a torn ear instead. **

**If you are 80 pounds or below, you are a small cat, 81-99 pounds is a normal cat, and if you exceed 100 you are large. **

**That is all!**

**I am Berrykit, a kit of Skyclan. I am a Siamese cat with green eyes and super long whiskers. I am a small cat. **

**Review what you have!**


	5. Family

**Your family is simple, here's what you do: **

If both parents are alive, then your cat's parents are living too.

For your parents, simply find their names, for that is all you need. If you would like, you may find their appearances too.

For littermates, do you have any brothers or sisters? If so, find their names. (add kit or paw to the end if you are an apprentice of kit. )

If you are oldest in the family, you are the oldest kit. If you are youngest, then you are the runt. If you are middle, then you are middle.

**I'm Berrykit, daughter of Acornflower and Eagleblaze. My older sister is Fuzzykit, and my younger is Breezekit. **

**Review what you have!**


	6. Mate

**Is there a special someone in your life?**

*If you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend (And in some cases, a spouse) then your cat has a mate, find his or her information.

*If you have a crush or want to get married someday, you have a future mate, find their info.

*If you never plan on having a beloved in your life, your cat will stay alone as well.

**I am Berrykit, kit of Skyclan. My future mate will be Tigerstorm :)**


	7. Kits

**~Kit generator~**

**This is either for past kits, future kits, or real kits. Depending on your rank this will vary**

**Instructions:**

**If you have any cousins who are younger than you, they will be your "kits", find their names and add kit (Unless you are an elder and they've grown)**

**Not too hard, right?**

**Unless you're like me…**

**I am Berrykit, and I will have future kits with the names Pouncekit, Tropicalkit, Bubblekit, Robinkit, Featherkit, Creekit, and Acornkit :)**

**What did others get?**


	8. Personality

**Personality ;3**

**Instructions: Use the first letter of you name to find a positive personality trait.**

**A: Active**

**B: Adventurous**

**C: Brilliant**

**D: Calm**

**E: Caring**

**F: Cheerful**

**G: Clever**

**H: Compassionate**

**I: Confident**

**J: Creative**

**K: Curious**

**L: Daring**

**M: Elegant**

**N: Friendly**

**O: Generous**

**P: Helpful**

**Q: Honest**

**R: Kind**

**S: Loyal**

**T: Mature**

**U: Passionate**

**V: Playful**

**W: Popular**

**X: Resourceful**

**Y: Strong**

**Z: Sweet**

**Now use the last letter of your name to find a negative trait**

**A: Aloof**

**B: Anxious**

**C: Arrogant**

**D: Assertive**

**E: Brutal**

**F: Clumsy**

**G: Cruel**

**H: Disobedient**

**I: Foolish**

**J: Greedy**

**K: Gullible**

**L: Hostile**

**M: Ignorant**

**N: Impatient**

**O: Lazy**

**P: Obnoxious**

**Q: Odd**

**R: Resentful**

**S: Selfish**

**T: Shy **

**U: Unfriendly**

**V: Weak**

**W: Aggressive**

**X: Busy**

**Y: Proud**

**Z: Stubborn**

**So I am Berrykit, an elegant but aloof cat. Review what you are :)**


	9. Skill generator

**Welcome back! Even more warriors generator here! I hope you all are enjoying all this! Now time for skills! Use the fourth letter in your cat's name to find out their best skills!**

A: Tough looking, scaring away cats without having to fight

B: A talented hunter

C: Good at climbing

D: A focused cat

E: Aggressive sounding with just a hiss or a snarl

F: Able to flee from danger easily

G: Very good hearing abilities

H: Smart and Clever

I: Can jump great distances

J: Observant, seeing things before anyone else

K: Good with tracking and scenting

L: Talented with sneaking about and going unnoticed

M: Great clawing abilities

N: An amazing swimmer!

O: Powerful in fights

P: Very alert

Q: Knowing lots of other animals

R: A very balanced cat, unlikely to fall over

S: Good with using an enemy's weakness against them

T: A strong bite force

U: Knowledgeable about the other clans

V: A very fast and swift cat

W: Quick reflexes

X: Knows a great deal of herbs, even in not a medicine cat

Y: Smart with interpreting dreams and prophecies

Z: Powerful back legs used to fling your opponent away

**Now for a second skill! Just choose your age, and if you are older than the biggest number choose a favorite number :)**

Smart with illnesses and injuries

Powerful forearms

Good with giving pep talks and inspiration

A good sense of direction

Strong with pinning cats

Forceful in battles

Can leap high in the air

Good with sneaking up on others

A good sense of scent

Smart with twolegs

A strong voice

**Just ran out of things, I hope you liked!**

**Berrykit is a balanced cat, and is also good at giving speeches. **

**What are your cat's skills?**

**Review please :D**


	10. Future Generator

**Welcome back! Wow I can't believe I still have ideas! **

**So this one is about the future, your cat will do something significant, so lets find out what it is. **

**Choose your favorite color right now before looking at the options. If that color isn't listed then just choose the closest one. **

Red- You join a new clan, choose your favorite!

Orange- You become deputy (and if you are already deputy then leader, and if already leader then more powerful leader)

Yellow- _You _are the reason your clan won a huge battle!

Pink- You are made leader after both the deputy and leader die, choose your best friend as deputy

Green- You find your clan a new a better camp

Blue- You find out you have a prophecy, choose it

Purple- You find you have a power, choose a realistic one

**So Berrykit in the future will become Berrystar, and will choose Birdnose to be her deputy :3**

**Review what's special about you!**


	11. Death

**Death**

**Not the end just yet! Stay tuned for even more! Instructions: First, how old the oldest family member in years is your death time in moons. If you were made leader multiply it by three and find each death by starting from the end up. Use the second to last letter of your cat name to find out **_**how **_**he**_**/**_**she dies. **

Forbiddingly killed by a member of clans

Caught under a falling tree

Death by fire

Starvation

Murdered by a rogue

Killed in battle

Died giving birth (If you have no kits then you live to old age yay :3)

Killed by badger

Hit the ground too hard (Fell)

Killed by your own clanmate :O

Drowned

Killed in battle (Sorry its again, but its common)

Attacked and killed by a dog

Drowned again

Murdered in battle

Murdered in a fight with non-clan

Died of thirst

Bit by adder

Death by poison

Died from infection

Bled to death

Suffocated

Greencough

Greencough

Froze to death

Old age  
**Okay, so, my cat, Berrystar dies at 188 moons. First life lost by adder. Second life lost being killed by another clan. Third life taken by infection. Fourth life lost with poison. Fifth life from freezing to death. Sixth and seventh life taken by adder bites. Eighth life lost being killed by rogue. Last life, death, caught under a fallen tree. **

**So that took a while, but, you guys can review your cat's death :3**

**Bye! ~Echo **


	12. After Death

**After death~**

**Yup, there is still more to do! **

**In this chapter we'll go through the process of judging, so, enjoy!**

**Instructions: Okay this isn't meant to offensive or anything, but here's what you do. Recall the last thing you did before going on your device to read this. Decide if it was a good deed, a bad action, or just a random thing you did. **

*If what you did last was good, you are undoubtedly accepted into Starclan*

*If what you did was neutral, your soul will remain at your body until fully accepted into Starclan*

*If that deed was bad, then you will be going to the Dark Forest*

**So yes, sorry that was quick, I still do have ideas, just not very many! I'll keep it going as long as possible!  
And also WOW, over 200 people decided to view and review on this! I'm so happy you guys chose to look at this and then supported me with a review :D it makes me so happy just to see even a name put down by a guest!**

**Another thing, if you do use this character you created for a story, PM me right away! I'd LOVE to see it! If you tell me that you did I'll be sure to read and review, and perhaps even to follow and favorite :3 **

**Anyway, since the last thing I did was eat pizza with my family, I was accepted into Starclan, but not undoubtedly :)**

**Review about your character!  
~Echo **


	13. Afterlife

**Hey I'm back! Took me a gazillion years didn't it? **

**So I'm basically finishing the run-through of your cat's life, and will add small details in the next chapters…**

**But I still have ideas! **

**So this is… significant stuff your cat will do after death!**

**Instructions: recall where your cat was sent in the previous chapter, and then choose which hand you use to **_**write **_**with.**

If your cat went into Starclan:

Right Handed: You watch over clans (If you draw or handwrite a lot, you may also visit dreams)

Left Handed: You deliver prophecies (If you draw or handwrite a lot, you create the prophecies)

Ambidextrous: Both are done!

If your cat went to the dark forest:

Right Handed: You attack the clans (If you draw or write a lot, then you kill many as well)

Left Handed: You train cats as they dream (If you draw or handwrite you are one of the leaders) 

**So when Berrykit/Berryflower goes to Starclan, where she delivers prophecies. She also creates a few as well (for my love of drawing)**

**Review if you're cool and want to share what you got :D**


End file.
